


Elvis Fever

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks, Elvis kink(?), International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean e le sue passioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Elvis Fever  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Pairing: Marco Bodt/Jean Kirschtein  
> Prompt: What does your favorite character--or your favorite pairing--get fannish over?  
> Sfida: IFD Drabble Challenge  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai, AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 100

C'erano cose che lo lasciavano senza parole quando si trattava di Jean, e conosceva Jean da quando erano ragazzi. Jean sembrava spesso fin troppo tranquillo, anche con lui. Quasi dovesse nascondere il proprio vero io, quasi avesse paura di essere giudicato per cos'era, per cosa amava, per cosa faceva.

Solo quando era da solo a casa, Marco lo sapeva, allora Jean dava libero sfogo a sé stesso.

Per questo il moro ora era sulla porta, con la maniglia ancora stretta tra le dita, senza riuscire a proferire parola, mentre il suo compagno si esibiva in un concerto di Elvis Preasley.


End file.
